Parched
by Lys ap Adin
Summary: Saeki's just about at the end of his rope. Fortunately, he's got friends who are ready to lend a hand. Futurefic, smut, Saeki x Yuuta.


**Title:** Parched**  
Characters:** Saeki, Yuuta**  
Summary:** Saeki's just about at the end of his rope. Fortunately, he's got friends who are ready to lend a hand.**  
Notes:** For Porn Battle VIII, to the prompt "Saeki/Yuuta, water." Futurefic, smut, 1984 words.

**

* * *

**

**Parched**

It's the hottest summer on record, or so say the voices on Saeki Koujirou's radio when his alarm goes off in the mornings and he drags himself out of his bed and scrapes himself into something resembling respectability. Heat presses down on the city and on him, heavy as a boulder; he can feel it pressing the life out of him a little more every day that the heat wave goes on.

The worst of it is that he's trapped in the city, just like the heat, and can't console himself with the beach like he has every other scorching summer. He's got a job, an internship, doesn't pay in anything but experience and a nice line on his résumé, and it means he _can't leave_, not when he's the one who has to run copies and fetch coffee and draw the boss's wrath down his head so that his coworkers can actually get their work done. Koujirou does all that and more, as the heat pounds down on them, until even the crispest of his shirts goes limp and sad, and he starts to seriously consider strangling himself with one of his ties.

A week into the heat wave, his air conditioner breaks, and as Koujirou curses it and his crappy apartment and the heat wave itself, fate chooses that moment to intervene in the form of Fuji Shuusuke. Shuusuke listens to him whine about the heat and his crappy cheap air conditioning unit and the heat some more, really quite patiently, and then says, "You don't have to work on the weekend, right? You should come up and visit us at the lake house while they're fixing your air conditioner."

He suffers Koujirou to be pathetically grateful at him for a couple of minutes, and then tells him that they'll expect Koujirou on Friday and hangs up.

* * *

Koujirou can feel himself beginning to recover as the train leaves the city--not that it's all that much cooler in the countryside, because it's not, and the train is packed full of people fleeing for the weekend, just like he is, and the air is close and hot inside the cars. The sense of escaping, however briefly, revivifies him anyway.

It gets even better when he switches from the train to the bus. As the bus climbs into the hills, and then into the mountains, Koujirou feels the tension draining out of him, and can even begin to smile at the other passengers without it feeling like his face is going to crack from the effort. He doesn't know why; it's just as hot out in the countryside and the bus itself is crowded and stuffy, and his shirt is soaked nearly through with sweat.

It comes to him like an epiphany, or maybe just heat stroke: he finds enlightenment on the side of a mountain, sitting between a deaf obaasan and a young mother with her squalling infant. It's not the heat that's bugging him, it's the fucking internship with its stupid fucking rules and stupid office politics and his crazy asshole boss, and it's going to be the death of him. The realization makes him laugh out loud, and _that_ makes his fellow passengers stare. Koujirou doesn't care, and texts his boss in a fit of giddiness--I QUIT writ bold across the display of his phone. When he alights at his stop, he feels like he's been reborn.

It's Yuuta who's there to meet him, and he's the most beautiful thing Koujirou's ever seen. He tells Yuuta so, gives him an exuberant hug and spins him around to underline it.

Yuuta just gives him a patient look. "Aniki said you were on the verge of heatstroke," he notes. "He forgot the part about you losing your mind." He relieves Koujirou of his suitcase and jerks his head at the road. "C'mon, the house is this way."

Koujirou laughs and floats after him, soaking in the sight of the mountains and the clear sky and the smell of green things baking in the sun, dusty and warm.

* * *

It's not that the Fujis are rich so much as it is that their whole extended Fuji clan is, which explains why they have a house and a lake all to themselves, one that gets passed around and shared in a weird communal sort of way. Maybe Clan Fuji needs a houseboy to take care of the place during the weekdays when no one is there, Koujirou thinks, surveying it. It won't look as nice on a résumé, but Koujirou is beyond caring about that right now, and he makes a note to ask later.

Right now the house is empty, except for him and Yuuta, who shows Koujirou to the room that'll be his for the weekend, and says, "Wanna hit the lake?"

"Yes, please," Koujirou says, because that's the most wonderful idea in the world. He shucks out of his tie and his shirt and his slacks, wadding them into a ball and pitching the whole crumpled mass aside, because he doesn't have to worry about wrinkles anymore, because he's quit, he's _free_. "Always knew you were the sensible one."

"Like that's hard when Aniki's involved." Yuuta watches him rummage his trunks out of his suitcase and change into it; there's something thoughtful, weighing in his eyes. "Lake's thisaway."

Koujirou follows him outside, and nearly weeps for joy at the sight of open water sparkling in the late afternoon sun. Instead he lets out a whoop and yells, "Race you to the water!" and takes off running.

Yuuta might have shouted a protest at the unfair start, but Koujirou doesn't care, and pounds down the slope from the house to the lake at full tilt, and flings himself off the dock and into the water.

The lake's deep enough that the water's cool in spite of the heat wave, and that coolness wraps around him. Koujirou dives beneath the surface and swims out as far as he can go on a breath, luxuriating in the water and sunlight filtering down from the surface, hazy and green.

When he finally surfaces, feeling something like peace stealing over him, Yuuta is floating nearby, watching him with a tolerant expression. "Feeling better?"

"Much," Koujirou sighs, and finally remembers his manners. "Where is everyone?"

"Aniki's laptop has something going on and he wanted to get it looked at before he came out." Yuuta waves a hand; water beads on his skin and traces down the tendons of his arm. "He'll get in later. Think Kaasan's planning on coming up tomorrow morning, unless she changes her mind." He snorts. "There's some big sale this weekend, or something."

Koujirou only half-hears him; he's transfixed by the way Yuuta looks, sleek and golden in the water. All the things he's kept scrunched down and turned off because of that stupid fucking internship come crashing out their box with the realization that Yuuta is really, really hot. He stares in spite of himself, cock going heavy and hard in his trunks, and thinks _Well, fuck,_ when he sees that Yuuta has noticed.

"Huh," Yuuta says, and then grins at him. "C'mere." He rolls in the water and kicks away from Koujirou with a splash.

Koujirou swims after him, not at all sure where Yuuta's going or what he's thinking, and follows him around the curve of the shore to where a tumble of rocks hides the house from view. It's not impossible that Yuuta wants privacy for drowning him in, he supposes, but he's thinking that's probably not what Yuuta has in mind.

Yuuta waits for him in the shallows, still grinning. "C'mere," he says again, coaxing, water sliding down his throat and his chest.

Koujirou does, sloshing the last meter or so through the shallows, careful of the unsteady footing. "Um," he begins, and stops when Yuuta reaches out and drags him in closer, hands confident on Koujirou's hips, like he knows exactly what he's doing.

"Looks like you really needed this break," Yuuta says, easy-going, and the offer is there if Koujirou wants to take it.

"Yeah," Koujirou breathes, because Yuuta doesn't even know the half of it. "Yeah, I kind of did."

Yuuta smiles and curves a hand around the back of Koujirou's neck, warm and comfortable. "That's what friends are for," he says, and pulls Koujirou into a kiss.

Koujirou closes his eyes at the slick curl of Yuuta's tongue against his, leaning into it. The sun is hot on his shoulders, contrast to the water sloshing around his hips, and suddenly it's easy to admit how much he _needs_ this. He surges against Yuuta, pressing him back, and braces a hand against the sun-warmed boulder at Yuuta's back. "Yuuta," he says, and, "I need--" and "Please."

Yuuta hushes him, and kisses him again. "I've got you," he says against Koujirou's mouth, hand stroking over his nape. The other slides down, eases under the waistband of Koujirou's trunks, and closes around Koujirou's cock.

Koujirou groans, and muffles it against the curve of Yuuta's throat, shaking with how good it feels to have someone's hand on him, stroking him with a firm, knowing grip. "Yes," he whispers, hips driving against Yuuta's fist, "Please, yes." Yuuta's fingers go tighter in response, stroking faster, and that's all it takes to send Koujirou off, heat turning him inside out as he groans against Yuuta's shoulder.

Yuuta holds him through it, and after, when Koujirou leans against him, loose-limbed and nearly wobbly, hardly able to do more than gasp for breath. Yuuta's skin smells like water, and his fingers are careful where they're stroking against Koujirou's neck. "Better now?" he asks, when Koujirou's breathing has evened out again.

He is, and he isn't; now that the edge is off, Koujirou can feel how much more he still wants--more than a quick, friendly handjob. More than he knows how to say, really. "Getting there," he manages, and reaches down, palming Yuuta through his trunks. "I want--can I--?"

Yuuta leans his head back and smiles at him, eyes gleaming underneath his lashes. "Oh, yeah," he says, hips pushing into Koujirou's hand. "Be my guest." He makes a pleased humming sound as Koujirou slides his trunks down and slides his fingers over Yuuta's cock, hard and sleek. He moves against Koujirou's grips, hips rolling with an easy, wanton rhythm.

Koujirou strokes him off slowly, wanting to draw this out as long as he can. He watches the unselfconscious way Yuuta abandons himself to this, savors every throaty grasp and half-murmured encouragement, and is obscurely disappointed when Yuuta finally arches with a vibrant moan, hips bucking against Koujirou's hand. He leans his head back against the boulder afterwards, eyes closed and lips parted, panting.

Koujirou can't help himself, and leans in to taste Yuuta's throat, salt and water against his tongue. It's a poor substitute for all the things he'd rather do, all of the limits he'd like to cross--all the limits he'd like to obliterate.

"Mm." Yuuta's throat vibrates under his lips, and fingers come up to tangle in Koujirou's hair. "So I'm thinking."

Koujirou goes still, waiting for it. "Yeah?"

"We've got a while before Aniki shows up," Yuuta says, settling a hand on Koujirou's hipbone and rubbing a circle over it. "You wanna see my room?"

When Koujirou lifts his head to stare at him, Yuuta's grinning again and his eyes have a wicked glint to them. Koujirou can't help grinning back, helplessly. "I'd love to."

"Awesome." Yuuta reels him in and kisses him, hot and dirty, until Koujirou's knees go weak. Then he plants his hands on Koujirou's chest and shoves him backwards. "Race you," he yells, when Koujirou comes up, sputtering and shaking the hair out of his eyes, and takes off.

"Cheater," Koujirou hollers after him, and gives chase, laughing all the way.

**- end -**

Comments, as always, are lovely!


End file.
